


The Butler Knows All

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is soothing, Gen, Tired Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Bruce tries to hide that he's tired. Nothing can be hidden from Alfred.





	The Butler Knows All

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot, because there needs to be more fic of Bruce needing taking care of and Alfred taking care of him.

Bruce squinted, then tilted his head slightly and squinted again.

“Alfred?”

“Yes, Master Bruce?”

“Why are the trees fuzzy?”

Alfred looked at the television. The trees were not fuzzy. Master Wayne had been awake for 28 hours and was hoping that Alfred hadn’t noticed.

“I don’t know. I will call the contractor tomorrow to have a look at the aerial.”

Bruce nodded as if this was reasonable, then his head sunk lower and lower until it snapped up again. He blinked rapidly and straightened next to Alfred, who, on the surface, continued to watch the program, and also hoped that Bruce wouldn’t notice that Alfred had started rubbing the back of his hand with a thumb while he had been falling asleep.

The program went on for another minute or so before Bruce settled his head on Alfred’s shoulder.

“Alfred.”

“Yes, Master Bruce.”

“’m tired.”

“Are you.”

“Don’t wanna sleep.”

“I know. Lay down, eyes on me.” Alfred put a cushion in his lap, and it was uncoordinated but Bruce lay down and Alfred smiled at him. “Now, just keep looking at me Master Bruce.”

Alfred pulled the blanket from the top of the couch and set it over him, arranging it with tugs when Bruce moved his feet and tucked it around his shoulders, and once he was satisfied, he looked back down.

“I’m here.”

They continued watching each other until Bruce’s eyes drifted closed.


End file.
